Necrama
'''Necrama '''is a character that only appears in the debatable-canon LotU stories by the Roleplay Owner. He is known as the "Last Abyssborn", due to the fact that Neo Ultimus was slain by Asantias Skyfire and Warren by Necrama. Background Information The first three stories of the Storyline Trilogies are called the "Necrama Trilogy" and all highly feature the Last Abyssborn. Other main characters are Krystal, his love interest, and Glutton, his personal protector. In the stories, many other characters appear such as Asantias, Buck, Astrophel, Pureas, Kate, Absona, and even Archwing and Abyss as well as his Titans. The three stories are in this order: * The Life Thief about Necrama and friends' introductions and the God of Life having his personal weapon stolen by a mysterious force of evil, though everybody thinks it was Necrama. The story climaxes with the battle versus Warren and a trip to the abyss * The Curse of the Immortals about the three heroes trying to settle down while all of the Immortals are plagued with an unbearable curse. This story climaxes with a group fight versus the Giant Curse-bound Monster and Krystal being lost in the flow of time. * The Last Abyssborn about Glutton and Necrama trying to free Krystal while a huge group of warrior-heroes defend the Immortal Order as the Gods fight two Titans. This story climaxes with a duel between some heroes and General Atlas, as well as the Titan Dralis reciting the Grand Prophecy of Six and issuing the last quest. After the three Trilogy stories, there were three more stories dubbed Heroes & Immortals. These stories mainly revolve around the six heroes of the prophecy (Buck, Asantias, Kate, Pureas, Krystal, Necrama) on a quest to stop the Ancient Order from bringing Kronis back. There are multiple side stories in this trilogy. An example is the rescued Titan of Time, Edward, chooses Glutton to escort him to his sister. * The Lost Titan about the introduction of the Ancient Order and the above mentioned side story going on. As the climax, Asantias and Necrama fall into the abyss. * The Sword of Fire about split point of views going from travels in the abyss and fights against the Ancient Order and in the Lost Halls. Climaxes at the point where the two heroes are freed from the abyss and the heroes all prepare to raid the Ancient Order. * The Hand of Creation about the six heroes fighting the Ancient Order then going to fight Oceanous who wields the Sword of Fire and is getting ready to have Kronis reborn. Pureas finishes the unfinished ritual and all of the heroes fight Kronis for a long time with fusion, Energy, anything they have, and Kronis turns into a giant and a large swarm of allies comes to pin him down. It climaxes when Asantias falls into his Aethereal Instinct state of being and finishes off Kronis, then the Primordials enter and banish their father. Time then removes all future threats. Heroes & Immortals concluded the story of Necrama in the Storyline Trilogies. There are multiple short stories being published, though only a few feature the Abyssborn. Regarding power, it can be inferred that Necrama is the strongest of the heroes. He is only half canon, so he has not been introduced into LotU yet.Category:Abyssal Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:God Energy Category:Pure Energy Category:Primal Energy Category:Aether User Category:Dark Energy Category:Characters